


Scar

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Ralph sits in one of the Jerrys' house at the cul-de-sacs





	Scar

"What happened to your face? Are you alright? We have some thirium if you'd like to-"

"No, no. It's- it's fine" Ralph said, but the Android didn't believe him. Why would he? Ralph looks destroyed, yes he does. But he didn't want this. No. No he didn't. "Ralph. Ralph is his name."

"He?"

Ralph pointed at himself.

He nodded. He probably understood Ralph's situation. At least he thinks so. If he didn't then now he does. "Our name is Jerry" he said. "Want to get inside?"

"... Yes"

***

"Why don't you take a seat?" Jerry said while he walked towards the kitchen. Ralph saw a little kid peeking over a door, but he ran back inside. Of course he'd be afraid of Ralph; Ralph scares everybody.

Jerry came back with a glass of thirium and he gave it to him. "Thank you" he said.

After he chugged the blue blood, the kid that hid appeared with a little girl. 

"Hello!" Ralph said. He noticed their red LEDs. "Ralph won't hurt you! See! He's unarmed."

"Your scar... What happened?"

"I...he... was a gardening Android at Urban Farms. Some bad people hurt Ralph. Fire. It hurt. So much."

"He needs a family."


End file.
